1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a transceiver including a receiver having a low energy structure and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an on/off operation of a reception module of a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication scheme and a Bluetooth (BT) communication scheme using an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band by monitoring signal strength of the ISM band through a low-power detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as most smart phones include an Institute of Electronics and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11 (IEEE 802.11) wireless Local Area Network (LAN) (or WiFi) communication type module (hereinafter, referred to as a WiFi communication module) and a BT (or IEEE 802.15.4 ZigBee) communication type module (hereinafter, referred to as a BT communication module) in order to support wireless Internet functions, Bluetooth earphones, and Bluetooth hands free functions. Further, the mobile device may further include a mobile communication modem of Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), or Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication scheme.
In general, power consumed by a mobile device in a mobile communication network is a significant issue which should be considered due to the limitation of a portable battery. For this reason, most mobile communication network standards define an idle mode and a sleep mode to reduce power consumed by a mobile device.
In addition, a WiFi communication module and a BT communication module are enabled or disabled manually by a user's request, and thus it is difficult to efficiently manage power consumption thereof.
For example, in a state where a WiFi communication module is disabled, when the user does not recognize that an Access Point (AP) in a particular region broadcasts an advertisement message, the user cannot receive the specified advertisement message. However, when a WiFi communication module or a BT communication module is not disabled by the user after a mobile device enables the WiFi communication module or the BT communication module by a user's request to provide a service to the user, the WiFi communication module or the BT communication module consumes battery power while remaining in the enabled state.
Further, since a WiFi communication module and a BT communication module are based on a high-power Radio Frequency (RF) structure, there is a limitation in reducing power consumption.
Furthermore, a WiFi communication scheme and a BT communication scheme may use an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band (for example, 2.4 to 2.5 GHz) and may cause interference to other communication schemes (for example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Time Division Duplex (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplex (FDD)) using a band adjacent to the ISM band. Therefore, it is necessary to perform channel establishment to minimize interference with other communication schemes.